Farm Hunt
Farm Hunt is an Arcade Game in which 16 players are chosen as animals and must hide themselves in a farm. After 30 seconds the eight remaining players spawn in the game as hunters and they must seek all the animals animals in less than five minutes. Gameplay Roles Hunter: ' '''The Hunters are given an Unbreaking III wooden sword and an Infinity I, Unbreaking III bow to kill the hidden animals. They are covered by iron armor and have access to an Explosive Sheep which will detonate after a short countdown timer is displayed above it. Likewise, this sheep will be useful to distinguish real animals and 'fake' animals (placed by the server), as it will instantly kill any regular animals, but will damage a set damage to animals. '''Animal:' Animals are given access to various taunts, and also a transformation wand, and a knockback bow with 5 arrows. Arrows for the bow are regenerated over time, and each successful hit on a hunter will gain "xp" for the bow, allowing it to level up and deal more knockback. The Animal has access to 3 types of taunts. 5 Firework Rockets that will shoot a firework from the animal giving 20 coins for each rocket shot, a safe taunt which makes a random animal sound and produces song note particles, and a Risky Taunt that will play a noise, show particles, and place a piece of poop at the animal's feet. The poop can be collected by hunters for 1 gold, regardless of the coin multiplier, and can be used to identify which player was hiding/travelling in that spot. The transform stick can be used to transform into any animal which they right-click on. Transforming will turn into that specific mob (with the exact same type/colour). Win Conditions Hunters: Hunters must kill all animals on the map in order to win Animals: At least 1 animal must survive until the timer runs out in order to win Maps * Beach Party * Homestead * Farm * Meadow Achievements *Untouchable: Win a Farm Hunt game with full health (5) *Farm Animal: Win a game of Farm Hunt disguised as an animal (5) *Cant hide from me!: Kill the last animal in Farm Hunt (5) *Farm Domination I: Win 10 games of Farm Hunt as an Animal (5) *Savage: Kill a hunter in Farm Hunt (10) *Giddy up horsey!: Win a game of Farm Hunt as a horse (10) *I'm over here!: Use all five of your fireworks in Farm Hunt (10) *Farm Domination II: Win 25 games of Farm Hunt as an Animal (10) *Farm Domination III: Win 50 games of Farm Hunt as an Animal (15) *Farm Domination IV: Win 100 games of Farm Hunt as an Animal (20) *Farm Domination V: Win 250 games of Farm Hunt as an Animal (25) Upgrades/Store Items Farm Hunt does not have any items that can be purchased in the store. Quests Template:Empty Strategies *Animals **Staying in the same spot ***Method ****Find a spot with lots of animals. ****Disguise as the animal next to you. ****Do absolutely nothing until someone finds you. ****When someone finds you, run until you lose them. ****Repeat all steps until you win. ***Tips ****3rd person view will give you all full view without having to turn. Stay in this mode to insure that you can see other hunters easily. ****Use arrows to push the hunters back, but only when they are about 10 blocks or more away. ***Pros ****You won't get found unless someone is looking carefully. ***Cons ****If someone finds you then you are very likely to die. **Hiding Inside Another Animal ***Method: ****Find a larger animal (Pig, horse, sheep) ****Disguise as a chicken (or very small animal) ****Hide inside the other animal, and if found just move to another. ***Pro's: ****Very hard to see ****Can't be hit by a sword usually ***Con's: ****Can still be shot at ****Can still be harmed by exploding sheep **Hiding in a corner: ***Method: ****Find a little corner of the map that is out of the way, either in a corner or inside a building ****Hide somewhere where passing hunters won't see or notice you ***Pro's: ****Passing hunters that aren't looking hard will miss you ****With smaller animals you can hide in places hunters won't think to look ***Con's: ****If you pick a corner, when found you're likely to be trapped and die ****When in a room, if a sheep is placed you're lkely to be uncovered **Fortifying: ***Method: ****Works better with multiple animals ****Find a elevated building or location to stay ****Ideally out of the sightline of ground-based hunters (so they can't shoot you) ****Grind your bow's knockback over time on passing hunters ****Save arrows so when a hunter comes to your location, bow them off the elevated platform ****Repeat ****When the platform is overrun, use another method and relocate. ***Pro's: ****It's fun to shoot hunters ****Hunters will have a hard time hitting you with swords or placing explosive sheeps if you keep them away from you ****If you pick a good place it will be hard for them to bow you ****You'll get coins for killing hunters ****Can be easy to escape when overrun ***Con's: ****Exploding sheep can easily damage a large number of hiding animals ****These places are often commonly searched ****These places are often attacked by multiple hunters at once, making them ovverun most games *Hunters **Reverse Phycology: ***Method: ****Check the common places that you as a hunter hide in first ****Repeat for all locations you would use ***Pro's: ****If you know good places, can be a good way to flush animals out of hard-to-find places ***Con's: ****If you don't know many good places, not very helpful **Hit EVERYTHING ***Method: ****Run around the map, hitting every animal you can see ***Pro's: ****Quick to check a large number of animals spread out too far for an exploding sheep to get them ****Will reveal animals hidden in plain sight ***Con's: ****Animals will often see you coming and run away ****Time consuming in the grand scheme of an entire map **Bow EVERYTHING: ***Method: ****Same as above, only you bow larger animals instead ***Pro's: ****Can be better for searching hard-to-reach areas as you only have to shoot them ****Will uncover animals hidden inside other animals ****Can be harder for animals to know when you'll shoot them so they won't run away until they're hit ****Can shoot animals from further away, making them less likely to shoot you ***Con's: ****Easier for animals to run away and hide again as they're further away from you ****Takes a longer time ****Not very effective at finding animals inside buildings ****If you can't aim with a bow very well it won't work as well **Hitbox checking ***Method: ****Look at where animals are looking ****Using the Minecraft Hitbox feature helps show the direction they're looking ****NPC animals look straight ahead, players may not be ****Hit any animals that aren't looking straight ahead, parralel to their body ***Pro's: ****Will have a high accuracy rate ****Will help you see animals inside other animals (with hitboxes) ****Is easy to spot animals that aren't very good at hiding ***Con's: ****More experienced animals will know to look straight ahead ****Can be hard to notice small discrepencies in the hitbox Category:Minigames Category:Arcade Games Category:Work in Progress